tf2_freakshow_conceptfandomcom-20200214-history
Hiro
Hiro is a RED Sniper Freak created by UrbanTheProfessional. His theme is Urban Hero by Jaimeson. Biography Hiro was a genetically enhanced Sniper created by the Imperium, a mysterious yet evil group of superpowered Freaks, as part of an elite assassination team used to enforce their iron-fisted rule and eliminate dissenters in the Mannhattan region (mvm_mannhattan). Along with four other members of said team, Hiro was taught that brute force was necessary to keep the peace. After some years of living as the Imperium's enforcers, Hiro and his team began having doubts about their superiors, so they did a little investigating and discovered the true reasons as to why they were created. Unable to accept the fact they were built to support an evil faction, Hiro and his team rebelled against the Imperium and vanished. However, the Imperium was not kind to traitors, and sent troops after Hiro. Though they successfully killed three of Hiro's teammates, the Imperium troops were killed by Hiro himself, a turncoat Imperium Engineer who sided with Hiro, and one of Hiro's surviving friends. After this, Hiro fled once more with his ragtag group and took up residence in the Hightower region (plr_hightower). To support themselves, Hiro and his remaining teammate founded the "Urban Professionals", a group of mercenaries-for-hire whose roster slowly grew with each new recruit. They frequently work in the Kong King region (koth_king), slowly biding their time until their ranks grew large enough to confront and overthrow the Imperium once and for all. Appearance Urban appears as a RED Sniper wearing the Liquidator's Lid ''(without the normal sunglasses underneath), and a ''Triad Trinket. '' He's usually seen carrying the ''AWPer Hand and a double-bladed Kukri. Personality and Behavior Urban is a Well mannered, Respectful, and Well Composed individual. A powerful and motivating Leader, he tends to always choose a subduing course of action in most situations, and attempts to avoid any casualties if possible (be it his forces or Imperium) in his strategies because of previous traumatic experiences, even if not killing is the worst strategic choice to make. He is quite social and attempts to be a friend to all under him at the very least, but at the same time, enjoys personal seclusion at times in his office, or on his own time. Kind to anyone he meets, even if they mean harm, he will change his attitude to be less friendly, and more serious and focused when the situation calls for it. But if anyone close to him (be it recruits or good friends) he becomes very angered and vengeful, entering a raged state that can bring about great devastation to enemy forces if not overwhelmed or countered. Though helpful many times, it always leaves him heavily devastated and sometimes retreats and sulks into inactivity for a decent time to emotionally recover. Powers and Abilities * Enhanced physical fitness -- Due to being genetically enhanced at the time of his creation, Hiro is stronger, faster, tougher, and more acrobatic than the average human. This gives him a certain advantage in normal fights. * Expert shooter -- Hiro has uncanny accuracy and can hit targets from long distances. He mostly fills the role of a sniper for his team in battle. * Blade proficiency -- Hiro has considerable skill in wielding bladed weapons. His main weapon is a double-bladed Kukri, which he can also skillfully throw like a boomerang. * Above-average fighter -- Hiro has received pseudo-military training, making him decent in unarmed melee combat. Faults and Weaknesses * Like any human, he can be still deceived, especially by crafty illusions and decoys. * He has a hard time sniping targets that are too fast and/or evasive for him to see, even with visual aid. * He has as much stamina as a normal human, so he can tire easily when involved in an extended melee fight. * He excels in the art of silent assassination, so he can be at a disadvantage in situations where he is forced to directly fight and kill someone. Trivia * Hiro's name is a masculine Japanese name, with various meanings depending on the kanji. 浩 means "prosperous". * Hiro's name is a pun, as it has the same pronunciation as the word "hero". With his being leader of the Urban Professionals and his strong desire to save Mannhattan, he could be seen as a "urban hero". * Hiro was originally named "Urban the Professional" in a reference to the Sniper's Urban Professional item set, despite him using only the Liquidator's Lid. * Hiro can also be a reference to the male protagonist of the 1994 French film'' Leon: the Professional''. Category:RED Team Category:Gunners Category:Blade Users Category:Snipers Category:Lawful Good beings Category:Metahumans Category:Near-normal